


Appropriate Rewards

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Face Punching, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just saved the world... Again! He's expecting a little gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: A Kiss with a Fist

Tony has saved the world. He’s done it again, actually, no he’s done for at least the fourth time. Stane was a world threat, the Chittari, and the Mandarin. Hammer probably liked to think he was, but not even when he teamed up with Vanko.

So yes, he’s saved the world, he’s awesome. He’s expecting at the very least, a ‘good job’, a pat on the back. He’s certainly not expecting the fist that comes flying his way. A fist that knocks him flat on his back and really Coulson is a SHIELD agent, he shouldn’t be surprised that the man can knock him on his ass with a punch.

“What the hell?” Tony objects. "I just saved your life!“

"And it almost cost you your own!” Coulson snaps at him. "Don’t you ever do that again, do I make myself my clear! You could have been killed!“

"Someone had to save you and the world!” Tony argues.

“It would have been less dangerous if you’d waited for you team,” Phil fires back.

Coulson has a point, a small one. Still… "Why do you even care? Last I checked you barely…“

He’s cut off, because Coulson is hauling him to his feet and kissing him. Well, huh? Tony hadn’t been expecting that. It’s over before Tony even has a chance to respond.

"I care,” Coulson, or maybe, Tony is seeing Phil here, says, before turning and stalking off.

Tony stares after him as he tries to process what the hell just happened.


End file.
